Something About the Kiss
by qwertified
Summary: Rated PG-13 for a BIT of sexual humor~ ^^ a Kouyako that I think I'm obsessed with .. read+review !!


**Something about the Kiss**

Rain poured down everywhere. Whimpering, a violet-haired woman ran through puddles, shuddering each time the cold water splashed her. 

"This is so stupid!" she wailed to herself as she ran along. "The dumb reporter said it wouldn't rain todaaaay! What kind of stupid reporter is he? 'Bright sun and clouds today, folks, yup yup' oooh .. I outta take that stupid microphone of his and **bash **it across his stupid head. I outta -- OOF!!" 

What she had been planning to do, never quite came out as she crashed headlong into a young man. As a result, the woman fell to the ground in a not-so-graceful way. 

She whimpered some more. **Bad day bad day baddaybadday ..**

"Are you all right?" Whoever it was, held out a hand. 

She blinked. Her wet hair clumped around her face. Raindrops clustered around her glasses making her see all sorts of blurry colours. Red .. white .. blue .. pink .. yellow .. even something that looked purplish-brown. 

She took the hand. "Yep, yeah. My butt's just soaked." She shrugged. "Sorry about the crash. See, I was running 'cause I hate this damn rain; the news reporter said it wouldn't rain today!! Can you believe that!? Anyhow, I was just plotting what I would do if I could get my hands on his stupid scrawny little neck and I guess I wasn't watching where I was going, hehehe. Plus, my glasses are kinda covered with this cursed rain. So I'm really sorry, sir, and could you please not sue me because the last guy sued me for his cat 'cause I stepped on her tail and I've been kinda freakish about it all lately so **PLEASE **don't -- " 

" .. Miyako-san?" 

_HUH!? _Miyako blinked. There was something familier about that voice .. 

"Just .. one .. sec." She muttered. Promptly, she took off her glasses and used her damp clothes to polish them. They helped .. a bit. Shoving them back on her face, she looked back at the young man who had spoken. 

He came into focus. Damp red hair, a tall scrawny height. Lean, but muscular. A sheepish look at his face, with one hand behind his head. 

"KOUSHIROU!!!" She gasped. _OI!!_

Out of **all** people, it had to be someone she knew. He had been a former friend of hers .. back in highschool. All the Chosen sort of took a hike after they graduated. Hikari went on a "romantic escape" with Takeru, and apparently were hiking in the mountains somewhere. Or so Hikari said through her brief, but constant e-mails. In the mountains, **sure **but Miyako knew that mountains were coollldd and you'd always need a little .. **warming up**. Daisuke was broken-hearted about her decision but covered it up with his gawky, fun self. Much to everyone's surprise, he went for Tokyo U and actually got in, along with Ken and ... Koushirou. Jyou went to the Medics .. and Mimi followed with plans as to being his subject. Yamato and Tai spent there time with Sora .. and the last Miyako had heard, they had attempted to "work things out." Knowing Sora, she had wrangled a three-way out of them. 

BUT! Koushirou should be in Tokyo U right now. What on **earth **was he doing here, helping her up in her not-so-attractive drowned rat state? 

"Hi, Miyako-san." Koushirou said awkwardly. "Long time no see?" 

Miyako opened her mouth. Then closed it. Before opening it again. Then she realized she was probably resembling a drowning fish, however possible that could be, and attempted to say something. "Y .. yeah." She replied lamely. _DOOFUS!! _"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Tokyo U?" 

Koushirou chuckled a bit. "Took some hiatus." He answered, brushing his red hair away from his forehead. "The work was too much." 

The work was too much!? Miyako stared some more. Was this **Koushirou...?**

"So," he continued on, unaware of Miyako's gaping. "What brings you here in this wet part of town running around and threatening to kill innocent reporters?" 

Miyako turned a humiliating shade of red. This was **just perfect** .. not only had she fallen - KERPLAT - on her butt in front of her former friend, he had overheard her plotting to kill someone. What a nice way to introduce yourself back to an old friend, huh? 

".. I wasn't .. I mean, I didn't .. eh .. " She stammered, her cheeks flushing an even deeper tone of red. 

Koushirou just smirked. 

Miyako fumed at herself. _IDIOT!!_

"Well now .. I'll just be going .. " she turned and started to walk away, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her arm. 

"Nyah." Koushirou shook his head. "It's dark, and it's not safe for a girl to be walking by herself in the rain. Besides, you're wet. Come to my apartment, and I'll take you back when the rain stops." He spoke seriously, but amusement glimmered in his eyes. 

"NOT SAFE, huh!?" Miyako snatched her arm away and snapped both hands to her waist. "For your information, I can take **perfect **care of myself! I don't need someone to baby-sit me! In fact, I was just on my way to .. my way to .. uh. Hrmm .... " Her voice trailed off. 

"Miyako-san," Koushirou smiled gently. "My place is only a block away. You must be freezing." 

Her head spun. _Miyako-san .. he called me "Miyako-san." He used to call me "Miyako-chan." We must be getting more distant by the moment. Next thing you know, I'll be "Inoue-san" at my funeral. Poo!_

"Very well, Koushirou-san." She spoke abruptly. "I'm hungry, anyways." And she stalked forward, head held high, unaware of the dark stain across her lower half. She didn't need to anyways. Chances are, she wouldn't have taken it lightly.   


- - - - - - - - - -   


"Koushirou-san, do you not have any clothes without these nasty **STRIPES**?" Miyako poked her head out of his room, with a disgusted look etched upon her pretty face. 

He looked up, mildly curious. "Dare I ask why you're going through my wardrobe .. ?" 

"KOUSHIROU-SAN," Miyako poked her head back in and could be heard as she tosses all of his clothes onto the floor while looking for something decent to wear. "I'm WET. I have NOTHING to wear. Would you like me to prance around naked while I wait for them to dry in the sun? Which make take a while, considering there's **no damn sun** yet." 

Koushirou shook all thoughts of Bare Naked Miyako out of his head. "So pick something then!" He called out, aware of the faint flush on his face. _Thoughts = dirty. Ugh._

"What do you supposed I'm **doing**!?" 

Ten minutes later, Miyako stalked out, dressed in a long orange button-up shirt, and tan shorts. "You need a new wardrobe." She informed him huffily. 

Koushirou was not in the mood to see what his room probably looked like after the Wrath Of Miyako had already gone through it. "They look fine." He said gruffly. 

Miyako shrugged. Then walked over to his refrigerator swinging open cupboard doors on her way. 

"Anything to eat?" She asked, nonchalantly as she stood on tip-toe to peer inside his freezer. " .. AHA!" Cheerfully, she walked back out holding a huge tub of vanilla ice-cream and two spoons. 

Settling back into his couch, she tossed a silver spoon at Koushirou who caught it in midair, startled. Whapping the lid of the ice-cream tub off with two fingers, she dug her spoon into the pure, white ice-cream. Koushirou was left watching her eat the ice-cream with a blissful look on her face, while he was left twiddling with a dumb spoon. **Nice.******

"Are you ever planning on giving **me **a bite??" He asked irritably. His stomach told him that vanilla ice-cream with Miyako was exactly what he needed, and that when she left he would fall into another one of his daydreams in which Daisuke had nicknamed "The Kou-Kou Thoughts of Doom Oh No!" in which he would dream about Miyako and vanilla ice-cream .. 

He had a sneaking feeling he was blushing .. 

Miyako looked up. "Oh, you?" She asked, surprised. Was it just him or could he detect a faint note of taunting in her voice .. ? 

"**YES** .. me .. " 

"Sure, then." She held up the tub. "C'mere!" 

_Oh .. **yessss** ..___

In a few moments, he was over by her side. "I like vanilla," he commented, sticking his spoon in the ice-cream for his own share. "It's plain, and nice." 

Miyako laughed, and stuck her spoon in her mouth. "It's nice," she agreed. "But I like it with strawberries." 

An image of Miyako with vanilla ice-cream and strawberries and Nothing Else floated in Koushirou's mind. He was having another sneaking feeling that his cheeks were rapidly flushing .. 

"Y-yes." He stammered, the image still poisoning his mind. 

Miyako nodded, before blinking and staring at Koushirou intently. "Koushirou-san, have you had too much ice-cream? You're **quite** red in the face." She peered at him closely. 

Oh, hot **damn**. He **was **blushing!! 

"N-nothing .. " He blushed some more. 

Miyako blinked. And looked closer. "Are you sure you're okay .. ?" 

"Y-y .. " Koushirou could feel his eyes crossing. He had just realized that the baggy t-shirt Miyako had borrowed from him was **really quite baggy **and if she leaned any closer he was going to see much more than he should .. and that perfume that Miyako was wearing was really nice. It smelled like violets .. or lavendar? 

Miyako simply stared, unaware of all his thoughts. In **her **mind, she thought that maybe Koushirou was going a bit wacked-out. Was that why he had taken a break from school? Then, another part of her mind informed her that Koushirou-san was rather **cuuuute** blushing and eating ice-cream like that, wasn't he Miyako-saaaan? 

"Anyhow! Ice-cream!" Koushirou plastered a look of exaggerated cheer onto his face and promptly ate some more ice-cream. 

"Y .. yeah." Miyako frowned thoughtfully, while turning her spoon about in the ice-cream tub. 

Koushirou noticed this, and frowned even more. "Miyako-san, you should eat." He said stricting, spooning a bit of ice-cream. "You need the energy." 

Her head shot up haughtily. "Koushirou-san, I don't need people telling me what I -- MRPH!!" Her sentence was cut off as a spoonful of cold sweetness was stuck in her mouth. The spoon left, leaving the ice-cream melting sweetly on her tongue. She glared at the red-headed young man in front of her, who was chuckling to himself, clearly pleased of his little action. 

Growling a bit, she stuck her own spoon into the tub for ice-cream, and popped it into Koushirou's laughing mouth and caught him off surprise. She made a triumphant expression on her face at him, and smiled laughingly as he took the spoon out of his mouth with a look of both pathetic and playful defeat. 

What happened next, was a blur. Neither could describe how it happened, what lead to it, because all they know is that **it happened.******

Both heads suddenly leaned closer, probably in the midst of their laughing. Their lips met, and maybe it was an accident. Even so, they didn't pull apart. It was a sweet kiss, and the hint of vanilla lingered in their mouths as they kissed, deeply and warmly as it spread throughout them, melting the coldness of the ice-cream they had eaten. 

Koushirou's hands were wrapped around Miyako's back and shoulders, as she slid her fingers through her red hair like thick velvet. As they did break apart, all Miyako could do was blink at him. Her glasses were fogged, and she hated them for that because it prevented her from being able to see Koushirou's face. As if sensing her thoughts, he slid two fingers under the lenses and gently tugged them off before lightly tossing them onto a nearby chair. 

"Koushirou-san .. " She breathed, her eyes locking into his deep onyx ones. 

"Call me Koushirou-kun .. " He mumbled, leaning his head in towards her again. 

"Koushirou-kun .. " She purred, before submitting to him. 

It was just something about the kiss. A kiss as soft as a marshmallow, and as sweet as vanilla. 

**THE END**

- - - - - - - - - - 

OIII .. the sap ! the sweet, marshmallowy, fluffi SAP !! damn, that was funn to write .. 

review, kiddos. i want 'em, d00d ! ^-^ 


End file.
